


黑皮扶他与李毅吧会员在健身房……

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	黑皮扶他与李毅吧会员在健身房……

预警环节：扶她 SM 脱肛 产乳 轮奸 露出

傻逼肌肉直男癌，天天往健身房里跑，日日举铁无氧蛋白粉，练得肩宽腰细臀翘胸大大，和其他肌友吹嘘着一身肌肉就为了操女人，女人被操爽了就会服，实际上是个怂逼处男连女生小手都没牵过。

没几天健身房来了个小姐姐，大奶黑皮马甲线，天天穿着运动背心贴身legging，跑步乳摇晃得直男眼花，心猿意马可是怂得一匹不敢勾搭。某天直男在做卧推，小姐姐从面前走过被人撞一下，汗湿的骆驼趾压在直男脸上，薄薄的瑜伽裤根本挡不住汗味和性器的味道，直男瞬间鸡儿梆硬。小姐姐赶紧起身道歉，直男还没反应过来她就进更衣室冲澡了。

直男咬咬牙心想今天非要上她不可，于是悄悄尾随。小姐姐换回便装依然火辣，蕾丝背心连体衣加牛仔裤，踩着细高跟，走起路来屁股扭得风骚。趁着小姐姐一打开家门的空隙，直男直接扑倒，没想小姐姐早有准备，防狼喷雾加过肩摔直接撂倒不说，醒来时发现自己被绑在类似生产台的椅子上，嘴巴里塞口伽，口穴被迫撑开仿佛等待被插入，浑身赤裸门户大开，浅色的阴茎软绵绵地搭在胯间。

小姐姐坐在他面前，自顾自解开连体衣纽扣，当着直男面开始玩奶子，看着直男鸡巴硬起来便伸腿踩着，真皮鞋底碾着粉色的龟头，直男低头痛呼，但被小姐姐涂着红色指甲油的黑脚趾蹭到腹股沟时，诚实的阴茎还是变得更硬一些，甚至低头看到小姐姐的美足时流出前液。

小姐姐跨坐在他身上，也不顾身上的背心穿得乱七八糟，褐色的乳头在白色衣物的边缘探出来也懒得理，反而开始玩直男硬邦邦的胸肌。直男身体比她白一些，低头舔舔咬咬小小的乳头，直男平淡的反应让她觉得无趣。从旁边的道具架取出吸乳器给直男带上，直到把他乳头吸得红肿变长才罢休。用跳蛋贴上直男肿大的奶头，直男狠狠地弹了一下，因着陌生的快感泛起泪花，又觉得能靠乳头获得快感的自己受到羞辱。

不是说自己很man吗？怎么像女人一样喜欢被玩奶子？

小姐姐调侃道，把调教椅调平，像在健身房里面一样，隔着贴身的牛仔裤把小穴按在他脸上，甚至把直男的脸当作慰藉物来回摩擦。

爽吗？我特意没有洗小穴噢。

直男只觉得彻底被汗味和微酸的性器味道笼罩，感到窒息的同时阴茎又变得更硬一些，甚至深呼吸，用鼻头去摩擦那一小块湿润的布料，恨不得直接把她的裤子扒下来，用舌头狠狠教训一下她不知廉耻的肉穴。

差不多了吧。

小姐姐一边说着直起身子，直接从臀后找到暗链头拉开，牛仔裤变成开裆，直男兴奋地看着裤缝中露出，仅有一根丁字裤带勉强遮住的、流着水的嫩红女阴，没曾想拉链全拉开之后，小姐姐扯开丁字裤的带，一根深色的鸡巴打在自己脸上。

是扶她，黑皮大奶子有小穴又有鸡巴的扶她，鸡巴比直男的还大，布满青筋，在直男鼻前晃晃荡荡，他闻到包皮垢的味道。

下一秒粗大的阴茎操进直男嘴里，被口伽强制撑开的口腔被迫接受自己也有的器官，龟头顶得他喉头发紧欲吐，然而仰卧的体位让他不能如愿，甚至被迫吞下分泌出来的唾液和扶她姐姐鸡巴前液的混合物，想到若是此刻吐出来恐怕也要把呕吐物全部吞回去，直男只好努力放松喉咙减少呕吐感。

小姐姐发出一声满足的慨叹，显然很满意能把她鸡巴全根吞入的口交器，俯视着他，色情地咬着鲜红的唇瓣开始抽插。阴茎后的肉穴都开始淌水，小阴唇磨着直男下巴的胡茬。

无视被操嘴巴的不适，直男的视角还是很爽的，小姐姐浑身上下除了一个粗长的鸡巴外没有任何男性特征，巧克力色的奶子随着摆腰一颤一颤，褐色的乳头从白色布料的边缘探出来，偶尔还会有手指掐着乳头和乳晕拉长一些，淫荡得不行；连声音都是妩媚的烟嗓，一边捅着直男的嘴巴一边呻吟，尾音打着颤，勾得直男本来被吓得有点软的阴茎又硬了起来。

口中的肉块膨胀得更大一些，小姐姐适时把阴茎抽出来，脱下裤子，把湿漉漉的丁字裤塞进直男口里，女性的馨香和男人的性臭味同时盈满直男的口鼻，他觉得有些错乱。小姐姐自然不在意直男的用户体验，便挤了一堆润滑油抹上直男的肛穴，还未等他反应便硬生生捅进去。直男秒萎不说，甚至想尖叫，然而内裤很好地挡住他的哀嚎。

直男的后穴裂开，紧致火热的甬道紧紧包裹着入侵着，血液和润滑油混合，被小姐姐的鸡鸡操得咕叽咕叽。小姐姐的肉棒是上勾型，每一下都又深又重，轻易撞到直男的前列腺，直男痛得要死，但是唧唧又翘起来了，总是翘起又软下真的很耗体力，他觉得小腹酸麻，可是挨的操还是没完。小姐姐一边操他还一边揉他的奶子，厚实的胸肌被深色的纤手一抓便会陷下去，肿成葡萄色的大乳头敏感得不行，还要被捏掐玩弄，连乳晕都被刺激到突起小颗粒，仿佛被玩弄大奶子的母猪，雌堕感max。

然后是鸡鸡，浅色的鸡鸡和小姐姐的一比也不过是个小可爱，小姐姐一脸不屑地撸动两下，拇指划两下马眼，bling bling的指甲不轻不重地刮几下龟头和包皮的 连接处，轻易玩得他小鸡巴一跳一跳。故意堵住顶端，小姐姐加快抽插的速度，每一下都用粗大的龟头重重压过G点，又爽又疼操得直男呜哇乱叫，浪叫声里又含糊不清地夹着脏话，死人妖，cnm，给老子滚，我他妈操死你……！

小姐姐不以为然，用力掐一把他鸡巴，直男只剩下痛声呜咽，后穴的疼痛早已麻木，只剩下被操的爽和羞辱感夹着成的快意，被小姐姐精液灌满的时候他也被操射了，射出来的却是尿水混着精液，射精又失禁，根本就是天生适合被操的肉畜。

之后大概就是被小姐姐禁养在家，早餐吃精液，晚餐后穴含肉棒。可能会被注射产乳剂，硬邦邦的胸肌上是肥大敏感的奶头，轻轻一掐便会喷奶，小肉棒也颤颤巍巍地竖起来想被玩。可能会被操得脱肛，毕竟天天含着肛塞，或者长时间被炮机不停操，肠液和润滑油都糊在股沟，仿佛被中出无数次，深红的内壁被操翻出来又塞回去，漏出来的一小节肠道特别敏感，有次被小姐姐按着跳蛋没几秒就直接喷精露出啊嘿颜。总之被玩得离不开肉棒，天天渴望着舔肉棒被插，小姐姐给他套上大风衣，风衣下面的身体穿着大号透明的情趣三点式，粉色蕾丝小布片根本遮不住红色的肉粒，绑着跳蛋的鸡巴从粉色丁字裤里探出头来，肌肉腿上还套着白色吊带丝袜，活脱脱变态精液容器。在健身房的浴室里绑住手脚，红肿的后穴从开档小内裤里露出，一张一张地渴望肉棒，仿佛哺乳期一般的乳头上夹着小草莓铃铛乳夹，难耐挺胸便会发出清脆的声音，吸引来一堆汗味肌肉男，臭烘烘的鸡巴塞满身上每一个洞穴，被射了一身精液还满足地说谢谢，脱落的肠道又露出来，不知道哪个好心人走过来，用脚趾捅进他小穴把肠道踢回去了。他又开始浪叫，饥渴的后穴连脚趾都不想放过，最后再经过一轮精液洗礼后，翘着屁股趴在地上无力动弹，脱力的肛门被塞了好几只沐浴液小样，过了好久才被小姐姐领回去，也可能小姐姐玩腻了他干脆不要，第二天继续被肌肉男轮奸。

也有可能直男找到机会挣脱，反而把没有防备的小姐姐打晕实施报复。扶她的小穴比女人紧窄，从来只当S自然没人碰过，因此还是鲜嫩的处女穴。直男如愿以偿地吃起小姐姐褐色的奶头，满是茧子的大手磨得小姐姐骚水直流，小姐姐被玩得浑身发软，大鸡巴顶在直男的小腹哼哼唧唧。小姐姐水多得泛滥，直男撞进去还是疼得她用力收缩一下，夹得直男在她大屁股上打了两巴掌。小姐姐的阴道短，即便直男不是18cm也能撞到底，一边揉着她小阴蒂一边撞击花心，小姐姐高潮时是一边射精一边收缩淫穴，仰着头把奶子挺到直男嘴前给他吃，自然也被直男白花花的精子灌满装饰用的小子宫。大概也会被报复心中的直男绑在调教椅上，长着腿被散鞭抽，屁股肛穴小穴阴茎都被打到，痛呼的声音像母猫叫春，肉棒和小穴都开始流水。大概也会要被迫露出，毕竟一身黑骚肉藏着太可惜，穿着金色挂脖露背小礼裙，内衣内裤都是不能穿的，乳头贴着小跳蛋，小穴插着振动棒，肛穴戴着长长的狗尾肛塞，颤抖着颓踩着细跟高跟鞋走上街，胸前的突起十分明显，跳蛋震动轻薄的布料都在动；小穴的水儿顺着腿留下来，路人看着她从裙下探出的湿漉狗尾忍不住发出异样的惊呼，她站在路上就和公开自慰没区别，最后十分羞耻地蹲在路中间张开腿潮吹失禁，深红的小穴被看的一清二楚，差点脱力坐在地上。直男过来把她抱走，突然觉得还是不太愿意她被人看到这一面，之后莫名其妙地开始谈恋爱。

再之后大概就过上了你操操我我操操你的性福生活，快乐射精，尽情潮吹，只有高潮没有怀孕。

反正结局就这两个你们爱是啥就啥吧！

我想要玩肌肉男的奶子！我想要被黑肌扶她操爆嘴巴！我他妈什么都想要可是我现在写完这个只能自己玩自己！操！


End file.
